


He Makes It Bitter Than The Moon

by Mal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal/pseuds/Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede sentir la culpa en la punta de la lengua. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes It Bitter Than The Moon

Puede sentir la culpa en la punta de la lengua.

No debería importarle, no es humano es solo una criatura sobrenatural. Pero el problema es que Derek es demasiado humano, puede verlo en su mirada vulnerable, en su pose defensiva, en su comportamiento agresivo (donde quedan todas las veces que le estampa contra cualquier superficie), en los momentos en que nombra a su hermana y a su tio... es tan humano que duele.

Y por eso no puede evitar la culpa, porque no quiere reconocer nada de eso, quiere pensar en que simplemente es un hombre lobo que quiere robarle a su mejor amigo, porque es la persona más la cerrada que conoce, y en el fondo sabe que lo que busca es una manada y venganza para su hermana.

Pero no piensa en nada de eso y por eso siente la culpa, en ese momento en que Scott le cuenta todo lo sucedido, de que Peter mando a Derek a eliminar a Jackson y el como buen beta obedece todo, y Scott como la persona/hombre lobo con el corazón más grande del mundo va y le rescata y a su vez termina siendo rescatado por Derek, y Scott pierde su teléfono y él lo sabe, sabe que puede encontrarle, y entonces siente la culpa.

La siente por horas y por días, ni siquiera es capaz de disfrutar el baile con Lydia y luego Peter arruina la noche, muerde a Lydia, le golpea contra el coche, casi le da la mordida, y luego arde en llamas.

Derek es el nuevo alfa y el siente la culpa desvanecerse por un tiempo.

En la noche en que sacan a Isaac de la cárcel, cuando le toca el brazo en el carro, cuando le ve sonreír a la oficial como si él fuera la persona más encantadora del universo, y cuando le gruñe a su beta para evitar que le ataque... la culpa vuelve pero no por los mismo motivos de antes, porque sabe que Derek es demasiado humano y no puede evitar preocuparse por él, pero la culpa viene teñida del deseo lo cual lo hace todo aun peor.

No quiere sentir nada en su piel, en la forma en que se acelera su corazón o cuando a veces parece que no puede respirar, y duele, y ya no es solo un sabor amargo en su lengua, es salado, en la forma en que debe ser si pudiese pasar la lengua por piel de Derek, justo en ese punto en que se unen el hombro y el cuello.

Puede sentir el deseo y la negación cada vez que la piel se le pone de gallina y en la lengua lo que siente ahora son ganas, ganas de cosas que sabe que no puede tener.


End file.
